Franklin Delano Donut (Epsilon)
Epsilon's mental image of Donut is a main character of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. He is voiced by Dan Godwin. Donut is the macho man persona of the team, constantly acting tough, but also the awkward one of the team by how he chooses to phrase what he says. He rarely shows his emotions unlike his overjoyed, loving counterpart. Role in Plot Expressing Emotion Donut was first seen giving orders to Sarge and Simmons in Rounding Error. After completing modifications to their jeep, the Reds fire at the Blues, who are spying on the Reds on a cliff. Church comes down from the cliff in an attempt to correct their incorrect personalities but Donut shoots him in the foot. As Church tells the Reds what they are doing wrong, Donut gets tired of listening and threatens to shoot again if he doesn't leave. When Church does leave, Donut enters Red Base to go write in his diary. Simmons comes in looking for him and finds him sobbing. Simmons, surprised Donut has emotions, tells him Sarge wants him to help out with a robot Command sent them. As Donut goes to help Sarge and Simmons, he asks Sarge if he can talk to him privately, to which Sarge agrees. This results in a long conversation about feelings, leaving Donut satisfied and Sarge annoyed. Donut is later seen with the rest of Red Team as they finish building Lopez, where Sarge activates him. The Reds misunderstand Lopez's Spanish and laugh about it (excluding Simmons) believing it to be jokes. Donut comments on how likable Lopez is and how it seems Lopez is saying what everyone else is thinking. Later on, as Lopez investigates the sudden earthquakes, Tex shoots and disassembles him, causing Donut, believing Lopez to be Simmons, to cry out in sorrow. Tex is about to kill Donut too, however, hearing his wailing across the canyon, she lets him live. The Reds hold a funeral for "Simmons" where Donut reveals that all he knew about Simmons was that he liked gum until the real Simmons returns. Fighting the Planet The Reds hold a staff meeting on fighting the earthquakes, where Donut is ordered to find a hole. As the Reds get together, Donut later compliments Sarge on his drill and excavator, but later panics along with the rest of Red Team when Andy, left by Tex, begins to countdown. When Andy begins to reach his end, Donut is yelling to repent. He then begins to give his Academy Award speech claiming he'll never get another chance to say it. The sky of the Epsilon Unit soon breaks in half, causing Donut to repent again. Other Adventures After finding Grif in MIA, the Reds and Blues also find Donut. Donut reveals to the others that they were going shopping, and Grif was dragged along because he could drive. Sarge questions Donut about the ransom note, in which Donut explains that the ransom note was him demanding for more time off; the cut-up letters were for presentation; and the killing of Grif correctly meant the Reds, as a whole, would kill Grif from too much work. After being captured by a Female-Sarge in Season 14, Church is brought into a renovated Red Base that the Reds got after calling Command. Then Donut as a female walks in saying that she couldn’t find any headlight fluid, but found the Blue Team's flag. Female-Sarge and Female-Donut then discuss interior decorating, which Donut then says that “If it were up to me, I'd get down on my hands and knees and I'd tear up all the carpet in this base.” She then questions why Church is in Red Base. Personality Donut was originally seen as a jerk commanding Sarge and Simmons. However, he still appeared to show his metrosexual side with many sexual comments related to whatever he was doing; examples being loading rockets in the Rocket Warthog, planning a sneak attack from behind, and shooting the enemy with "red hot bullets". He also appears to be more violent, wanting to shoot Epsilon on sight rather than allowing him to speak. However, after Church finished talking, Dount was greatly upset and went to write in his diary before crying. After having a personal talk with Sarge that lasted a couple of hours, Donut grew back into his real-world counterpart's personality. Its possible that him crying was the first time he showed his emotions due to Simmons comment "I didn't even know you had feelings Donut." to him upon crying. Gallery S9e4.png|The Reds pointing guns at Church Donut_looking_over_desroyed_Lopez.png|Donut cries over Lopez’s body Reds_see_Andy.png|The Reds discover Andy Donut_quotes_Red_Zealot.png|Donut repenting 34010357-73FD-4997-9EA0-FACB3B6611D2.jpeg|Donut, Grif, and Church in MIA 217ED1A6-704E-4947-8B30-346265F470F5.jpeg|Donut as a female Category:Red Team Category:Characters Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Missing in Action